Who you really want
by OoXx-writer's-block-xXoO
Summary: Natsume has never bothered to make a move, not even after four years, and the reason was because he was confident that Mikan will always be his. But wait ... Mikan now has a boyfriend? mainly N X M
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I never did, and never will, own Gakuen Alice. [but I DO happen to own certain characters in this fic ... you'll find out who!]

- - -

**Prologue**

The Elementary Division has now progressed through to middle school after four long years. Everyone has started maturing, inwardly and outwardly, into blossoming adolescents (with raging hormones). People have started coupling up, one by one, trying their newfound masculinity and femininity. Ruka is now being bossed about by his first every girlfriend, who just happens to be a manipulative genius inventor; Yuu now spends more time with Nonoko, and Anna and Koko seems to be in their own blissful world. Gakuen Alice is now an erupting volcano of love, but only one person seems unbothered by this new revelation, and that person happens to be Hyuuga Natsume.

But all that will change ... very, very soon.

- - -

_[END OF PROLOGUE]_


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not, and -sob- never will, own Gakuen Alice.

**PS: Thanks to those who reviewed! I'll reply them, promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine day as usual in the classroom, and Natsume was relaxing in his chair with a manga in his hands. Girls were staring at him as usual, dying for an ounce of his attention, though they were so unimportant he didn't even notice anymore. Mikan didn't seem to be in class today – but then again, she was always late. Out of the blue, Ruka approached him with determination in his eyes, and his pet bunny glaring at him on his shoulder.

"Natsume," Ruka said in an overly-solemn tone, "Why won't you get a girlfriend?"

"Hn," Natsume did not bother looking up from his manga, already deciding this conversation was not of any significance.

"Natsume," Ruka urged, "You know you like her. I know you like her. Hell, everyone knows you like her. Make a move, you retard!"

"Who on earth are you talking about?" Natsume replied coolly, though his heart skipped a beat. Damn, ever since Ruka started hanging around with that girl-robot Imai, he had become way more daring and outspoken than he used to be.

Ruka could only smile slightly at his best friend's futile efforts. "One day you're going to regret it, Natsume." He shook his head, and moved in for the kill, "I hear that Mikan-chan's been spending more and more time with a new male student lately. And they seem awfully close."

It only took a fraction of a nanosecond for Natsume to react. He slammed his manga onto the desk and stood up, kicking his chair backwards, his eyes flaming with irritation. He wasn't dumb; he knew Ruka was provoking him, but the thought of Mikan with another boy was too disgusting for him to bear. At the sight of Ruka's triumphant face, Natsume sat back down and grabbed his manga, angry at himself for showing too much emotion.

"Who?" Natsume hissed.

"Who who?" Ruka asked innocently.

"The new male student!"

Ruka smiled serenely, pausing for dramatic effect. "It's Takamiya Shirou."

"Why should I believe you??" Natsume grunted defensively, trying his best to remain his composure. He had never heard of that name before, but already he was imagining him rotting in hell.

At that very moment, a willowy girl with short dark hair and violet orbs appeared behind Ruka. She was very pretty, save the frosty and stoic expression on her face. Ruka couldn't help but look at her in puppy-like admiration, and she allowed a small smile to grace her features as she gazed at him back. At the small action, Ruka flushed a deep crimson and looked beyond speechless, hugging his bunny tighter than usual.

Natsume felt like barfing at the scene.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru greeted him with her usual cold indifference, "I assume you know about your latest competitor?"

"My latest _what_?" Natsume snapped.

Hotaru didn't bother answering his question. Instead, she took out her latest prototype, a mini computer, and pressed a few spots on the screen. Almost immediately, a holographic image resurfaced. Natsume felt his eyes widen in shock, and it wasn't because he was impressed by Hotaru's latest gadget.

The image was of two people; a boy and a girl. They looked as though they were on a date – the guy had his arms snaked around the girl's waist and his fingers were playing with her silky caramel tresses, while the girl laughed and tried to stuff pieces of Howalon into his grinning mouth. The picture sent iron daggers down Natsume's throat. He knew the girl's joyful smile anywhere – that was Mikan.

"You see now, Hyuuga?" She said almost inaudibly.

"That's the guy she's hanging out with?" Natsume blinked, trying to look as indifferent as possible, though he was aflame inside. He felt himself getting increasingly irritated, "What's so special about him?"

Hotaru fixed her violet orbs at him, expressionless. "Takamiya Shirou is two years **older** than you. He's a student from the **Senior Division** and he's **sixteen**." She put emphasis on specific words, though Natsume didn't need the hint. He already knew where this was going. "Mikan doesn't call him Shirou-**senpai**, she calls him Shirou-**kun**." Hotaru seemed like she was inwardly enjoying herself watching Natsume's tortured expression, "Takamiya Shirou also happens to be a **polite,** **refined gentleman **who genuinely looks out for her **best interests**."

"Tch. They can do whatever they want. I don't particularly care about them." Natsume growled, though every fibre of his body was opposing that statement.

Hotaru raised her immaculate eyebrows. "We'll see about that, Hyuuga." She then retreated, dragging a flushed Ruka along with her.

Natsume narrowed his eyes, and without warning, the manga he held burst into flames.

- - -

Damn, damn, damn. Damn it to hell!

Why was she avoiding him? Natsume's anger flared, remembering the scene just a couple of hours ago. The minute Mikan panted into the classroom with disheveled clothing and messy hair, appearing half an hour late, she greeted everyone. Everyone. But. Him.

She made small talk with everyone. Everyone. But. Him.

She smiled at everyone. Everyone. But. Him.

If she was avoiding him because of that Shirou bastard, then this has gotten way out of hand. She didn't even tell him she was in a relationship. Strangely, Natsume felt a pang in his chest. Was he feeling… hurt? Damn.

This has got to end. Now.

- - -

"I-Imai," Ruka stuttered, "I'm not getting a good vibe about this. Trust me, I _know_ when he's angry. I can feel it."

"Even though he's nowhere in sight?" Hotaru responded skeptically.

"Do you think we pushed it too far?" Ruka frowned.

"Nogi." She turned to fix her eyes coldly on him, and Ruka froze up even more, "What we said to him did not classify as 'pushing it'. We were merely informing him of the truth. He has a right to know."

"Yeah… but knowing Natsume… He's going to overreact. Badly." Ruka gulped, "And I don't want to be fifty feet anywhere near him when that happens."

- - -

Back in the corridors, a cheery brunette was skipping down the hallway, smoothing the creases on her blouse and chatting with everyone she met, asking them if they had seen Hotaru lately. Nobody had, and after a while, the crowd thinned out with everyone returning to their respective dormitories, leaving Mikan alone in the hallway, still desperately looking for her best friend.

"_MOU!" _Mikan stomped her foot in frustration, "Where in the world is Hotaru? Why does she have to disappear whenever I want to tell her something important?"

"Something important?" A voice snapped from the corner of the hallway.

Mikan spun around, coming face-to-face with an irate Natsume, who had cloaked himself behind the darkest corner, face black as thunder. There was something sinister about the way he looked at her – he looked really angry. At the sight of his furious expression, she took a small step backwards, only to feel the cold cement of the wall behind her. _Shit…_

"N-Natsume…" Her voice broke off in shock.

Natsume walked slowly towards her, an unreadable expression on his face. In a moment of panic, Mikan wondered what on earth he was thinking about. He gripped her wrist tightly, though for a strange reason, Mikan couldn't pull away.

"Natsume! Get away from me!" Mikan screeched as Natsume slowly got closer to her, "I'm warning you…"

There was only an inch or so between them now. Natsume's face leaned in, and as Mikan looked at him, she could see a manic gleam in his eyes. They were so close now that she could feel his warm breaths down her neck. His hand was still fixed on her wrist, though his grasp loosened somewhat.

"What, are you going to send your boyfriend over to get me?" Natsume breathed.

"My boyfriend?" For a moment, Mikan was voluntarily frozen. She then snapped back into reality, breaking off from his grasp. "What I do is none of your business! Go away you stupid pervert!" She shouted at him.

Mikan expected one of his usual saucy, smart-ass comebacks, but all he did was look at her with his deep, crimson eyes and an unfathomable expression on his face. This lasted on for several long seconds, and he finally drew back from her, allowing Mikan to breathe freely again. She did the first thing she could think of.

She ran.

- - -

Mikan slammed the door of her room behind her and she collapsed onto her bed. Her face was flushed and adrenaline was pumping dangerously into her system, though all she could think of was those crimson eyes that only belonged to Natsume. She recalled the scene just now, mulling over it.

_What the hell just happened back there?_ She pondered. What was going on in Natsume's head?

Mikan did the first thing she could think of. She grabbed her cellphone, dialed the first number on her list and waited for the dial tone to ring.

"Hello? Is that you, Mikan-chan?" a male voice answered in slight confusion.

"Shirou-kun!" She squealed in delight.

The voice on the other end laughed, "What's up, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan took a deep breath, "Listen, there's this one guy in my class who was acting strangely to me just now …"

[TO BE CONTINUED…]

- -

* * *

Here you go! Please read and review and tell me what you think! ;D


End file.
